Hunger Games: In Her Shoes
by Artist-at-Heart
Summary: What if Peeta was the boy on fire, volunteered for his sibling, and was pretty good with a bow? What if katniss was the girl with the bread who had saved Peeta's life years ago? Find out what happens when the Hunger Games go through an interesting switch, involving lives and young love. Not very good at summaries but please R&R this story XD First Fanfic!
1. The Reaping

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic! Yay! Anyways I've had this idea for quite some time now, so I decided to put it to work! I changed a few things so let me know if its good! Plz R&R and keep them helpful and not scary XD

So in a nutshell, this is the hunger games but with Peeta's and Katniss' lives and hobbies (and some skills) switched.

**I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES UNIVERSE! ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS! **

**(Peeta P.O.V)**

I wake up to see that Parker has left my side and had crawled into bed with my mother. Of course, today was the annual reaping for the Hunger Games and I knew Parker wouldn't be able to fall asleep that easily. Especially since his name was going to be in the reaping bowl this year. I watch him and my mother for a few moments before leaving to go hunt. They're the spitting image of each other. Both have the dark chocolate hair and grey eyes, unlike me with my dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

Quietly, I slip on my hunting boots and head out towards Town. _I'll stop by the Everdeen's Bakery and try to trade Parker's cheese for a loaf of bread_, I thought to myself. As I open the door to the bakery, I steal a glance at Katniss in the back, right before Mr. Everdeen greets me at the counter.

"Hi Peeta, have Parker's goat cheese for me?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

"Yep," I reply, "Can you trade me a loaf for it?"

Instead of replying, he packs two loaves in a paper bag and hands them to me. "For after the reaping." He smiles sadly. The past year, one of the Mellark's family friends had been reaped and never returned home. Both the tribute's family and the Mellarks had been devastated. "Be sure to thank Parker for me" he says before proceeding to wiping down tables.

I exit the bakery and head towards the Seam. After passing a few fences, I reach the border-line fence that separates district 12 from the flesh-eating animals on the other side. I listen carefully for any buzzing signaling the fence is on, and after awhile I climb under the fence. I then head for the hollow log that has my bow and a sheath of arrows.

Eyeing the squirrel, I lift my bow and arrow aiming it at the squirrel. But before I could get a chance to release the arrow, a stick snaps loudly behind me. I whip around, only to find Gail with her hands in the air, as if she was attempting to surprise me.

"Hey Peet!"

"You have a serious stalker problem you know?" I say as a smirk plays on my lips.

"You make it easier with your loud footsteps." she fires back.

"Are you really going to say that to the guy who got you this" I hold up the loaf bread I got from the bakery and watch her eyes go wide.

I split the loaf in half and hand one to Gail, storing the other half in my spare game bag for Parker.

"Oh, Happy Hunger Games," she says mimicking the Effie's Capitol accent, "and may the odds-"

"-be ever in your favor!" I finish with the same accent.

As we pack up, we head over to the Hob to trade with Greasy Sae, then head home to prepare for the reaping this afternoon. When I get home, I see my mother in a fine light green dress from when she was still worked at the apothecary with her parents. She had Parker in a white dress shirt tucked into his dark trousers. Despite how large it is, my mother had to make do, and fastened it with a few pins. After I take a warm bath, I step out into my room to see that my mother has laid out a nice blue dress shirt and slacks for me.

"They were you father's, before he..."she trailed off, not wanting to relive the memory. After My father's death in a mining explosion, my mother had shut both me and Parker out. Stuck in her own world, she left parker and I to starve. She had come back little by little but it was never the same.

Once I had dressed, Parker and I walked off to the square, my mother waving us off. Before going to the 16 year olds section, I feel Parker's grip on my hand stiffen.

"Look, they're only going to get a little blood from your finger. It doesn't even hurt." I reassure him as I give him a small smile. "I promise you won't be picked. This is your first reaping. Your name has only been put in once." This seems to put him at ease, though I know its not him he's worried about. I watch him as he wanders off to the 12 year olds section before signing in as well. As I take my place with the other kids from the seam, Mayor Undersee begins to read his speech about the rebellion and how we should all be grateful to Capitol for their supposed mercy. After that, he introduces Effie Trinket, a pink haired Capitol citizen who comes every year to pick out the names of the unlucky tributes, who have to fight to survive against bigger and stronger opponents.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie says in her usual irritating Capitol accent, "Now, ladies first!" She sticks her perfectly manicure fingers into the reaping bowl and shuffles around for the a girl's name. Once she has a hold of one, she flattens out the paper and reads the name with a clear voice. My face pales as she reads out the name engraved in my memory for the last five years.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

* * *

**Well that went ok right? Let me know down below! So anyways, I thought I'd clarify on the switches and other alterations XD**

_**Peeta-Katniss (or vice versa, switched lives/skills but probably not personality)**_

_**Gale - Gail (Girl version XD)**_

_**Prim- Parker (dude version)**_

_**Madge (same gender and everything:)**_

**Peeta's older brothers- Katniss' older sisters (katniss is the youngest)**

**So any further questions, please comment below!  
**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! Oh any if theres any grammer mistakes please forgive me!**

**(Peeta P.O.V)**

_-__Flashback__-_

_ It was the dead of winter, three months after the mining explosion that killed my father and many others. We had only a small abundance of money the district gave us for the one month of grieving, in which my mother was supposed to get a job. Instead my mother shut us out, stuck in her own world in which we could not take her out of, despite all the pleas. Because of this, I started hunting, like my father taught me. But it was a problem when winter came._

_I headed towards Town in hopes in finding food in the trash bins, but to my dismay it had already been emptied. As I passed the bakery, I sat under a tall apple tree in defeat. As I debated lying here and dying, the baker's wife screamed at me, threatening to call the Peacekeepers because of the 'seam brat' sorting through her trash. I caught a glimpse of long dark braid belonging to a girl I've seen at school. She was my age, though we've never interacted since she hung out with the kids from Town._

_As her mother left, I heard a series of screams and blows. Then the girl with a dark braid stepped out carrying two loaves of burnt bread, with a red gash that had stood out on her cheek. She tore pieces of it and threw them to the pigs. But after looking back to the bakery to see if anyone was aware of what she was about to do, she threw the last loaf at my feet._

_At first, I thought of it as an illusion. But after I blinked a few times, I picked up the bread and ran home. As I stepped into the house Parker greeted me and gaped at the loaf of bread in my hands. We ate every last crumb before going to bed that night. Though it would never occur to me that she burnt the bread on purpose to have an excuse to give it to me, I couldn't help but think about it. About the girl with the bread. About the red gash on her upper cheek. About Katniss Everdeen._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now, the person who has saved my life 5 years ago is going to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. I don't even notice Effie as she announces second tribute from the boys reaping bowl. As I recover from the memories that had been flashing through my mind, I recognize the unlucky name that has been drawn to (most likely) die in the televised battle to the death. Parker.

"Parker Mellark? Where are you- Oh! There you are, Come up dear!" Effie's voice couldn't be anymore terrifying at this moment. When I see Parker make his way to the stage, time stops and all the air from my lungs is knocked out of me. I can only see glimpses of Parker as I squeeze my way though the crowd, desperately trying to prevent my brother from never returning home. Getting as close as I can to Parker, I do what no one in district 12 has done ever before.

"Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shout as the Peacekeepers try to hold me back, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

"Ok, well...uh very well then. Come on up" Effie says.

"No! Peeta! Don't go!" I could hear Parker as he try's not to cry, but to no avail, "Peeeeetaaaaa! Please!"

"Parker," I say, my voice still shaky, "You're going to stay here with mom, ok? Please Parker, go." He wasn't able to utter a word before Gail stepped out and held him by his shoulders, tears swelling in her eyes as well. As soon as I reached the small run-down stage, I catch Katniss' eyes. As we shake hands, she manages to produce a small smile but all I can see in her eyes is remorse.

"Let's give a round of applause for our tributes, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" Effie exclaims in her usual cheerful mood. But instead of clapping, the crowd has grown quiet, not even the occasional whisper or mutter could be heard over the deafening silence. After what seemed like forever, slowly everyone presses the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to us. The sign mostly used at funerals to say good bye to a loved one. Soon after, the Mayor begins to recite the _Treaty of Treason_, and the silence ensues.

* * *

Immediately after the ceremony, we are marched into the justice building by Peacekeepers who then leave us in a room alone. I take this chance to look around the room, knowing I'll never be able to see it again. The room is finely furnished, with velvet cushions and mahogany wood tables and chairs. I took a seat in one of the chairs. Suddenly, the only door from which I came through a few moments before, burst open and my mother and Parker came tumbling in.

"Peeta!" I had barely gotten up when Parker threw himself to me in a hug. I hugged him back, wanting to never let him go as long as I was still alive. He and my mother seemed to want to do the same, because the minute I broke the hug, I was pulled into another one, this time _with_ my mother.

"Peeta promise me you'll come home," Parker said, blinking back tears.

"Parker, you know I can't promise that..." I say slowly, "But I'll try my hardest, you know I will." I give him a faint smile, then turn to my mother.

"Promise me you won't shut Parker out no matter what happens, you'll pull through it" I asked my mother, "Not like when dad died."

"I promise" she says, and after a few moments I pulled her in for another hug. Before I could say anything else, the door burst open and the Peacekeepers escorted my only family out the door. I sink back down in the plush chair and stare at my hands, now folded in my lap. I thought about what happened before this mess. I think about the dandelion field in the Meadow during the spring time. I think about the summer Parker and I had gone swimming with our father... the summer before the explosion that tore my father to bits. Before I could break down into tears at the memory, the door sprung open and to my surprise, Mr. Everdeen was the one who had entered. He must have visited his daughter before me since there are still some tears in his eyes. Without a word, he pulled a white paper bag from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to me. I looked at its contents and found several cookies, a delicacy to people in the seam who wouldn't even dream of obtaining them. I say a silent thank you and he nods his head in response. Mr. Everdeen isn't a man of much words, but he was the one to break the silence.

"I..uh... the young boy, Parker...I'll make sure he eats well." he says. I know he's sincere about it because when he held out his hand for me to shake, he gives a reassuring squeeze, as if silently telling me everthing's going to be ok. Unfortunately, before I could utter a 'thank you' he was whisked away by Peacekeepers. The next visitor is also unexpected. With shedding any tears, the mayors daughter walks straight toward me, grasping a pin that had been pinned on her dress before.

"You're allowed to take a token from your district into the arena... will you wear this? please?" she asked. Not finding the right words to say I nod my head and she pulls me into a hug. Madge and I had never been close. Sure we've sat together at lunch and exchanged a few words but other than that we'd never talk. I guess we were both fine with it. I was never sure if we were friends or not. But now I guess I do have a friend in her. After pulling away, she gives me a light kiss on the cheek. Shortly, the Peacekeepers enter the room saying times up. Finally Gail comes, and although we were never more than friends, I don't hesitate when she reaches her arms out to embrace me. As she pulls away, I can start to see the tears that she had been trying to blink away.

"Peet? listen to me." she says in a stern but gentle voice,"You need to get to a weapon, any weapon. If you have a choice, go for the bow. You're good at climbing trees right? How about plant recognition? Did Park-" She gets cut off by my muffled chuckling as I struggle to regain my posture.

"I know I should be worried, but your constant worrying is quite amusing." I say, sending her one of my famous smirks. But instead of firing back like she usually does, she wraps her arms around my neck and gently kisses my lips. The moment doesn't last long, because she pulls away, knowing they may get caught in the act by some unsuspecting Peacekeepers.

"I had to do that at least once." she said. But before I could find any words to say, the Peacekeepers were already pulling her away from my reach.

"Gail, don't let them starve!" I plead as she's struggles against the Peacekeepers.

"I won't! You know I won't! I-" I didn't even hear the last part before she was dragged away, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

**Phew! that was sort of a long one! Well what do ya guys think? If you didn't like it, review. If you did, then review! Anyways if you guys like it please recommend it to your friends XD Preferably not team Gail friends...**

**So I have to ask you guys... Are you team Gail... Or team Katniss? In other words, do you want Katniss and Peeta _or _Peeta and Gail? And no, not the dude Gale... the girl version! just don't think of that Gale and you'll be fine XD BTW Im team katniss and Peeta and I don't plan on changing the story line, so... sorry Gail fans DX If the story seems a lot like the book, well its supposed to, with a few changes but it will change a lot later on so don't worry XD**

**So if you guys have any questions or _suggestions_ please pm me or comment XD**


	3. Train to the Capitol

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, I changed a few things so don't panic XD. If I get 15 followers, I'll throw in a katniss P.O.V! If you have any requests pls PM or comment! Enjoy. BTW some tributes will be the same but some will have different encounters/deaths and some, different genders. **

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

Despite the luxurious train (even more so than the Justice Building) I couldn't stop thinking of Gail after I had boarded the train to the Capitol. _She kissed me! _I could never think of her as more than a friend and hunting partner... could I? All the times we had went hunting, she had never expressed any interest in me that way till now. All thoughts of her vanquished at the sound of a glass bottle shattering across the mahogany floor. I looked up in shock to see Haymitch Abernathy, the man who was supposed to be our mentor, with two bottles of liquor in one hand while downing another in his other hand.

"So," He started, "These are the two who will most likely to die fighting for their lives." he casted us each a smirk. It was quickly wiped off when katniss had quickly picked up a knife and thrown it across the room, hitting the wall centimeters from our mentors face. To my surprise, he smiled... in a drunk sort if way. "If you can throw like that in the arena, we may actually have a district 12 victor. From what I heard, you were pretty good with bows. " He said directing his attention to me.

"Yes he is. My father says he shoots it straight in the eye," Katniss replies for me. "he says its always a clean shot."

"But katniss is strong, I heard she beat the wrestling captain in an arm wrestle," I say quickly. "and she's captain of the swim team."

"I challenged him since he had gone out with a friend of mine and dumped her the day after. I only beat him because he went easy on a girl." she responds. She's right, I had heard that as well but decided not to say it. But apparently she had other ideas. But before we could argue more on this matter, Effie had had shown up and got us to our rooms.

Each of our rooms are complete with a personal bathroom, bedroom, armoire and changing areas. Each closet was filled with luxurious clothing, straight from the Capitol. On top of that, the room is more than two times bigger than the room that I share with Parker. Parker. We had barely enough time to say goodbye back at the justice building. I remember the promise I made to him, the promise that would drive me to keep going.

The for the first time, I remembered the golden pin Madge had given me. When I finally got a good look at it, I could see the mockingjay with an arrow in its mouth, encircled by a gold band. _This must have cost a fortune, probably enough to feed a family for months._ Just then, I heard knocking on the door. I open it to see that a red-headed girl I had never seen before. She motions me to follow her, and when I do I see that dinner has been served. I mutter a quiet thank you before sitting down, and she looks up at me with a pained expression. But before anyone could come in, she had scurried off without a word. I decided that she was probably shy and took my seat. When everyone has sat down, I hear katniss ask Haymitch for some pointers for when we're in the arena.

"Don't die" he deadpans. Katniss sends him a cold stare, daring him to say something else. He takes up this challenge.

"You may want to be nice to me ya know? As far as I know, I'm the one who's working my butt off to get you guys," he points his knife at me and katniss, "sponsors. And let me tell you something, that cold stare of yours, aint gonna cut it." this seems to set her off and she and Haymitch exchange looks before starting on the main course.

Later on, as we're devouring the last bits of chocolate cake, we settle on the couch to watch our future competitors...most of which are either smarter or stronger than us. One from district 2 was just dying to volunteer. I remembered him, a girl who resembles a fox, and a small boy from district 11 with dark brown skin and eyes. He was very much like Parker, in size and demeanor. Only here was no one willing to volunteer for him like I did for parker. Lastly, they show our district, as Katniss watches herself walk up to the stage, her face remains emotion less. Then the show Parker as he stumbles towards the stage, and me when I run up to take his place.

Shortly after the program, I settle in my room and hop in the bathroom for a quick shower. I can't help but think about what could happen in the arena, or how many capitol people will actually want to sponsor us. I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to see Parker, or Gail again. I turn off the shower and quickly dry my hair. I settle myself under the bed comforter and attempt to drift off to sleep, without success.

Instead, I think about Katniss the girl with the bread who had saved my life and gave me hope. The person I had also had a crush on for years, ever since the music assembly in first grade. I can still remember her voice as she sang a song that made all the birds stop and listen. I knew from that day on, I was a goner. Although this is so, I kept my distance, knowing she would never love a boy from the seam being her merchant status. So, instead of walking up to her, I was able to catch glimpses of her at school. I could have sworn she saw me, but if she did she never said a word.

Suddenly I heard a scream from the other room.

* * *

**Ha, Im such a tease XD sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to keep you guys wanting more. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, too. Anyways if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story or names of tributes please PM me! please tell me what you think of the story so far as well XD So yes, Peeta is still the one who likes Katniss since I thought it would be cuter, and their personalities did not change, only some skills.**

**So guys, I may not be able to update so soon because of school but I will try my best. Please don't lose hope and tell your friends.**


	4. Embarassing Evenings

**sorry I took so long, thank you to my loyal viewers and please review and give me feedback on any chapters! I put in a Katniss P.O.V cause ILY guys! XD Also check out my new story: Everything Has Changed! TY and enjoy!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

_ "Your worthless! Don't you do anything right?"_

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to!" I burnt the bread on purpose, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Especially since she isn't going to like why I did it._

_ "Another loaf of bread burnt! Doing wrong doesn't go unpunishable!" she screams at me as she disappears into the kitchen, only to reappear with a rolling pin in her hand. Its not like she's never done this before. I've always been the unlucky child, just because she was hopefully expecting a boy when I was born. Her third girl. As she hit me across my face, it left a crimson red bruise that will soon be an unpleasant shade of dark blue._

_"feed it to the pigs!" she spat at me as she went to greet customers. _

_ I tumble outside with the two loaves of bread in my hands. Tearing pieces of it, I throw it out to the pigs who eagerly feast on the warm bakery bread. Looking around, I spot a mess of blonde hair up against an apple tree and without hesitation, I throw one of the loaves towards him. Suddenly, a dark faceless figure runs towards me and a bright light flashes before my eyes. As I try to regain my sight, another monster appears and I am just able to recognize it. It's my mother. Holding a knife, she angrily aimed it towards me. _

_" You've done nothing for this family! All I wanted was a boy to take over the business when you showed up! Now you'll pay!" raises her hand and-_

I wake up screaming as I recall what had happened in my nightmare. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat I sit upright in my bed, panting hard as if I had just ran a marathon. That day happened so long ago and yet I dream about it only now. I never did forget it though. Its been etched in my memory, and Peeta's constant glances in the school hallways had reminded me throughout high school. _I should have gave it to him, _I thought to myself, _I should have-_

_BOOM!_

The door abruptly burst open, and standing beneath the threshold was a very pale Peeta. He seemed to have run here because he too, was panting hard.

"W-what happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll get Haymitch-"

"No! No, its... its fine, I was just having a bad dream." I said as I barely manage suppress a small chuckle at the thought of Haymitch tumbling into my room at around 3 am, probably still recovering from a hangover. But it quickly dissipates as I realize something._ Why was he so concerned?_

"Oh, uh...well if you, uh...need to talk to someone about it..."

"Umm, its alright Peeta, you don't need to-"

"I know, but I want to." with that being said he left, leaving me to my thoughts. Why did he seemed so concerned for me? Was this his plan for the games? Come off as ally's during the start, only to _literally_ back stab me later? Falling into a restless sleep, I ponder about what awaits for me in the arena.

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

_knock knock knock _

Squinting through the dimly lit room, I shift around in bed hoping Effie would let me sleep just a little more. I debated the thought of skipping breakfast and sleep in when my stomach told me otherwise.

_knock knock knock_

Finally getting up, I stumbled across the room towards the door when I heard a thump against the door. Then another, and another, each one returning with a blow harder than the next. Finally, the perpetrator managed to fully knock the door down with one final blow. After blinking a few types, I realized the intruder was Katniss, and that she was only in a thin silk robe that showed off her curves. She in turn, gives me the same questioning look on my face.

"When you didn't answer...I..um, Well..."

"Broke the door down?"

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"Its alright. Hopefully by the time they find out, we'll already be in the capitol..."

"Or de-" she cuts herself off, knowing its not a joke to play around with. We both acknowledge this, and for a few minutes, all we do is look at either the floor or a corner of the room, anything besides looking at each other. I sneak a glance at Katniss and notice her blushing, as if she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. Then, a thought dawns on me. Consciously, l look down in horror to see that

A)I'm only in my boxers. and B) My little "friend" is also up and...aroused.

"Oh, shit!" I jump and scrabble across the room to grab my comforter, and slink beneath them, hoping that some how I'd be able to disappear. Unfortunately, I don't but instead I hear laughter. _Her_ laughter. Peeking from underneath the covers, I see Katniss doubling over, smiling the smile that was often hidden from everyone else. The smile that had been concealed with a scowl for years. The smile she gave me when we were only 3. After recovering from her laughing fit, she turn towards me, her smile replaced with one of kindness and her cheeks tinged with pink.

"So... can we just start over?" she asks "After you get dressed?"

"Agreed." I say, "But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Sing for me?"

* * *

OMG! Hehehe I love the humor in this one XD So guys please tell your friends about this and if you have any comments or suggestions, please please please review and/or PM me!

BTW: did that dark and faceless creature remind you of slender man? Because after reading this over, it reminded me of him!


End file.
